


This is the Long Forgotten Light

by Meddalarksen, victoriousscarf



Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber, Secret of Kells (2009)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Fusion, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-03
Updated: 2012-05-03
Packaged: 2017-11-04 18:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/396882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meddalarksen/pseuds/Meddalarksen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/victoriousscarf/pseuds/victoriousscarf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Growing up in Medieval Ireland, Mistoffelees has never left the stone walls of Kells, due to his uncle's fear of Viking raids and the forest itself. When a fleeing brother arrives from Iona that world is turned upside down-Adaption of The Secret of Kells with CATS characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. That Will be Remembered Forever

For a moment it actually looked like a quiet morning.

That was before the goose poked its head over a bank and was promptly set upon by a blur in a brown robe with black hair. Squawking, the goose jumped out of the way and fled again, Mistoffelees following quickly in an attempt to grad the bird.

Running through the village the pair interrupted a children's game, before the goose attempted to hide under a woman's skirts. Diving for it, Mistoffelees ended up knocking the offended women over instead, and soon enough was not only chasing the goose but fleeing her for a ways as well.

Finally free, he glanced around, having lost the goose. "Did you see where he went?" he asked a man shepherding a flock of sheep.

The man made a loud Bah-ing sound and pointed. Arching a brow Mistoffelees didn't take the time to actually question the man making sheep noises, in full pursuit of the goose again. The quiet morning was officially ruined.

Several brothers paused and watched Mistoffelees as the goose managed to make it's way into the pig pen. "I'll get it!" Brother Admetus declared, only to slide into the mud of the pig pen as the goose ran up the scaffolding of the wall being built instead.

"Sorry," Mistoffelees told brother Admetus before running up after the goose.

"Be careful!" another of the brothers yelled up after him. "That wall is dangerous! Don't run!"

Neither the teen nor the goose was actually listening to him though, and soon enough Mistoffelees took a wrong step and feel through the wooden scaffolding, though he took the goose down with him a least. Handing only a short ways down, the breath knocked out of him, he glanced up. Hidden behind the work going on on the stone wall was a crack in the wall, probably just about big enough for him to squeeze through. He could barely make out green trees beyond before the brothers were yelling for him. "I'm fine!" he called, finally tearing his eyes away and walking back outside. "Did any of you...?" No one had the goose, but he caught sight of it going behind a building and without another word to any of the worried brothers took off again. That at least answered whether or not he was fine, since he could still run.

"Aha!" Mistoffelees declared finally, catching the goose, who squawked loudly at him. "Hold still, I know this is going to hurt, but it will be over soon," he tried to sooth as the gaggle of brothers caught up to him again.

Reaching down, he grabbed the goose's tail, counting to the poor creature as he plucked the tail feathers. "One, two, three, four, five! There. Now run along and grow some more tail feathers. You should be honored you know," he told the offended goose before the creature turned and stalked away, tail suddenly much smaller. "Your feathers are going to be used to make great works, that will be remembered forever."

The goose gave him another offended squawk before flying up to hide. The teen brandished the feathers to the brothers, who clapped.

"See, I told you I would get them," he said proudly and stood. However, they all suddenly stopped clapping at the teen frowned.

"Mistoffelees!" a voice snapped behind him and he suddenly understood why they were all backing up half a step.

"Uncle," he said, turning. "I mean, Abbot."

"What are you doing?" Abbot Bustopher demanded, looking put out and annoyed. Which he often did, though Mistoffelees tried not to blame him. After all, as Abbot of an abbey that could be attacked by Vikings or even Irish raiders any day, he was just concerned for the villager's safety. It's why Bustopher was so concerned with building the wall after all.

"I was helping the brothers," Mistoffelees replied and brother Admetus considered trying to hide.

"The goose," he said instead, coming to Mistoffelees defense. "Here, I'll tell you what happened. We needed more feathers, and the goose was hiding and—" If anything the Abbot looked even more unimpressed when he saw Admetus smattered with mud.

"I don't care," he replied. "And clean yourself up brother. Mistoffelees, I have need of those plans for the wall. Bring them to me," before turning and stalking back into his round tower.

"But—yes, of course uncle," Mistoffelees replied, handing the feathers to Admetus. "Here, you should take care of these."

Walking back to the scriptorium with the brothers, Mistoffelees kept his eyes mostly on the ground as they complained about his uncle. "All he cares about is that wall!" Brother Alonzo said, shaking his head.

"He wouldn't know true art anymore if it came up and bit him from behind," Admetus muttered, entering the scriptorium. "I mean, what's the point of protecting us from the Vikings if we have nothing worth protecting?" he demanded, waving his arm around, knocking over Brother Munkustrap's ink jar, upending it everywhere on the page the brother had been working on. Offering the other brother a smile, Admetus handed him one of the goose feathers. "Look, for you," he tried as a peace offering. "A new quill." The quill currently in Munkustrap's hand was all but broken in half and worn down. "Won by our Mistoffelees."

Mistoffelees glared at the brothers. "He just wants to protect us," he said, trying to defend his uncle.

"Brother Admetus has a point, though," Munkustrap murmured. "After all, the wall will only do so much good, and what are we protecting, truly, when we spend little time recording our knowledge and working on the books?"

"But there would be no one to record the books if we aren't protected," Mistoffelees tried, but he didn't sound convinced either.

"We've also given ourselves only one exit from these walls by way of that gate. We have no escape should they breach the wall," Brother Gus replied from where he was sorting through parchment to find a sheet that would serve his purpose.

"Besides, you've never been outside these walls," Admetus replied, looking him over. "You've never even seen a master illuminator at work, or you would know what importance such work has."

"I don't need to go outside the walls," Mistoffelees declared, sitting down on the steps into the scriptorium and crossing his arms over his chest.

"I hate to admit it so soon after saying it before, but Admetus has a point. A master illuminator brings a new life to manuscripts that we scribes can hardly imbue it with," Munkustrap nodded slightly.

"But all of your work is amazing," Mistoffelees protested. "What more could they do?"

"A true master has the ability to craft the most beautiful art you have ever seen, to weave it among the words and bring the entire page to life. Not a drop of ink is out of place and the page is used to its fullest potential."

"Books give people hope," Alonzo said. "People need the hope and there are masters who are able to do it even better. Perhaps we should pray that one is delivered to us."

"Well, who are these masters then?" Mistoffelees asked, still not looking convinced.

"There are several on the island of Iona," Ademus informed the room at large. "Such as Brother Skimbleshanks. His writing is said to glow and blind sinners."

"But, where is Iona?" Mistoffelees asked, looking between them, arms still crossed over his knees.

"It is many leagues away, a small island far out in the sea. It is a beautiful place," Gus supplied.

"Where they don't have to build walls," Admetus muttered.

"But uncle says islands are too easy to attack," Mistoffelees pointed out.

"They are also harder to navigate too. A small island in the middle of the sea could easily be missed if a ship sails just far enough away from it."

Mistoffelees opened his mouth and stopped when Alonzo gave him a long look. "You're still here? Shouldn't you be taking those plans to your uncle?"

"Oh!" Mistoffelees scrabbled up and grabbed the plans before running for the round tower at the center of the settlement.

Munkustrap shook his head as the youth left, "The abbot's lost sight of true treasure around here."

"Not sure he ever recognized it," Alonzo replied, picking up the ink stained page from earlier and working to scrap the ink off.

"More's the pity," he sighed, "Ah, well. We have work to do."

B-B-B

Taking the stairs two at a time, Mistoffelees finally reached the top of the tower. "Here they are, uncle," he replied, breathless and holding the plans out.

Bustopher turned from the window, giving him a long look. "Mistoffelees, how am I to trust you with responsibility when you continue to disappoint me?"

Mistoffelees shrank back slightly, fiddling with one of the earrings on his ear. "I'm sorry. I was talking to the monk about the Viking raids."

That seemed to mollify Bustopher slightly. "We must protect ourselves. One day they'll understand."

Nodding, his nephew sat on the floor, opening the plans for the abbot. However, as Bustopher went over them, sketching on the walls of the tower, the youth found himself drifting over to the window. "Uncle! Someone's here!" Mistoffelees cried. "And he has an orange cat!"

"Another victim no doubt," Bustopher replied, still working with the chalk. When he turned around, Mistoffelees was gone already. Going to the window, his eyes widened on seeing the white haired man standing surrounded by the other brothers.

The traveler was talking to the monks, his cat in his arms as he scratched the animal's ears, "Yes, it was rather a long journey, but it wasn't all that bad. Not with this little one for company. It doesn't take half the time when you're keeping up with him. Isn't that right, Macavity?" He asked the cat as he shifted the feline so that it could see over his shoulder.

Macavity was purring, though his eyes seemed to alight on Mistoffelees as he approached the back of the group.

Moments later Bustopher appeared, startling everyone else. "Welcome to Kells, brother."

"Abbot Bustopher," the older man's eyes lit as he let Macavity slip from his arms and moved to greet the abbot. "It has been a while."

"Welcome to Kells a great illuminator of our times," Bustopher called out to the other brothers swarming around. .

"Must be a stone mason," Ademtus murmured to Alonzo.

"Brother Skimbleshanks of Iona!" Bustopher finished and Admetus' draw dropped dramatically.

Skimbleshanks smiled a bit at that, "Peace be with you, brothers."

All the other brothers suddenly swarmed closer around him, leading him toward the scriptorium. Mistoffelees glanced down at the ginger cat. "Welcome to Kells," he tried to say but Macavity flicked his tail at him and stalked off.

Skimble looked around the scriptorium, slipping his satchel off of his shoulders, "This is a fine building, good clean air, excellent light from that north window, and a well-designed area for ink making." He nodded, "You've done well, brothers."

Mistoffelees finally made him way into the scriptorium, following the cat. He entered just in time to see Bustopher scatter the rest of the brothers and approach Skimbleshanks, trying to lead him to look over the work on the wall.

"But, Abbot, I was thinking I'd stay h-" The illuminator found himself being ushered out of the scriptorium and he offered Mistoffelees a smile as he passed, murmuring to him, "Lad, find some food for Macavity if you would?"

Mistoffelees nodded quickly, only when he turned to the cat, Macavity gave him a long look and scampered off again. "Wait, I'm supposed to feed you," Mistoffelees protested, following the cat.

Macavity went right up into the wall and slunk inside, Mistoffelees trying to follow him, going up several levels.

The ginger cat stopped abruptly, and sat down to wash himself. "What would you like to eat?" the youth tried to ask and almost jumped and fell from their position when he heard his uncle's voice snap out through the wall.

"You shouldn't have come here!"

"Then what should I have done?" Skimble responded, evenly. "Stay and be killed with the rest of the brothers?"

"They will follow you here," Bustopher growled, shaking his head. "You've put all of us in danger."

"I escaped them and left them far behind, Brother Bustopher." He held his hands up placating, as he realized his mistake, "Sorry, Abbot Bustopher."

Bustopher gave him a dark look as Macavity jumped off Mistoffelees' head and into the room. "And so what, you brought your book here to us?"

"It is safe here. And I mean to complete it," he leaned down and scooped up the cat instinctively.

Well we have more important work to do," Bustopher said, looking out his window toward the East.

"You mean your wall?" Skimbleshank's tone held a note of incredulity in it.

"The wall is for our protection!" Bustopher replied. "To protect your book! Pagans and Northmen... It's a wall to save civilization. It is with the strength of our walls that they will come to trust the strength of our faith!"

Skimble sighed, shaking his head slightly, "You always were good with the technical drawings." He looked at the sketches and plans on the floor and walls of the chamber.

"I have urgent matters to attend to," Bustopher replied, moving off.

"Very well," he turned to leave, pausing before actually exiting. "No wall can stop the Northmen, Abbot. When they come all we can do is run and hope that we're fast enough." He sighed when it appeared his words had no effect. He glanced at the cat in his arms, "Come on, Mac, we'd best leave him to his work..." With those words he finally left the chamber.

B-B-B

Later that night, Mistoffelees slipped back into the scriptorium. He often went there at night to make sure everything was in order after the brother's went to sleep. He never seemed to be able to sleep when darkness fell and thus had it to himself for a while.

Once inside, he glanced around, eyes alighting on the satchel Skimbelshanks had been carrying. Approaching it, he yelped and jumped back when Macavity suddenly appeared atop the book, glaring at him. "Ah! Macavity. Oh. Don't worry, I meant the book no harm..." He paused. "But all I've seen are inside these walls. Can I please look?"

Macavity considered him before jumping on his shoulders and curled around his neck for a moment.

Skimble approached from the doorway, moving quietly until he was just behind the lad, "And what have we here, then?"

Mistoffelees nearly jumped out of his skin a second time. "Oh! I'm sorry. I was just curious was all, I didn't mean to..."

"It's quite alright. I understand how boring it can be eavesdropping on the Abbot's conversations," he offered a bit of a smile.

Mistoffelees' jaw dropped. "I... I didn't, I mean, I didn't mean to. It, it was your cat! I was following your cat!" Macavity gave him an offended look and leapt down.

That garnered a laugh, "Oh, no need to worry, I'm hardly going to tell on you. Macavity has a habit of roaming as he pleases." Skimble slid the satchel a little nearer to Mistoffelees, "Have a look then, lad."

Mistoffelees blinked at him for a moment before picking the book up. "The brothers said that sinners are blinded that look at the book," he said.

"Is that what you really believe will happen?" Skimble's attention was briefly diverted by Macavity jumping onto his shoulders. He scratched the cat under the chin as he spoke again, "It's your decision lad, no one else's."

Macavity purred before turning his eyes to Mistoffelees as well. After amoment the youth drew the book out, gasping at the gold cover.

"The cover's not the real treasure, lad. Open it," the older man encouraged.

Mistoffelees gave the older brother and his cat before opening the book. His eyes widened more and he couldn't help but lift the book and sit with his back to the podium, turning the pages. "The work of angels..."

"The work of angels?" That earned him a chuckle, "Hear that, Mac? I didn't know they made angels as funny looking as me. Perhaps the lad has gone blind." He turned his attention back to Mistoffelees, "I thought the same when I first saw it. But 'tis only the work of mere mortals. Like me. Or you."

Mistoffelees turned his eyes up to him. "Oh, I doubt I could ever..."

"Nonsense. Everyone has promise." He considered, "Do you want to see the most beautiful page of this book? The one that will turn darkness into light?"

"Oh, please," Mistoffelees said, putting the book back on the podium.

Skimble carefully turned the pages to a blank set of facing pages, "It is to be the Chi Rho page."

"It..." Mistoffelees glanced back up at him. "It's blank."

"Currently," the other agreed. "But it shall be the most glorious page in the entire book. Tell me, Mistoffelees, would you like to help me?"

"I," Mistoffelees leaned back for a moment, considering. He fiddled with one of his earring for a moment. "I would certainly."

Skimble offered him a bright smile, "Wonderful." He withdrew an oak gall from his pocket, "If you could help me to begin with, by gathering some of these from a oak tree, I'll show you how to turn them into ink."

"I," Mistoffelees nodded again. "Alright. What do I have to do?"

"Well, I'll need your help getting oh say a dozen or so from the forest. Come on," he offered the lad another smile as he started for the door.

Mistoffelees remained frozen by the podium. "I..."

The brother stopped at the door, turning, "What is it, lad?"

"I've never been outside before," he replied, voice small.

"Is that all? It's not as though you'll be alone."

"But," he paused and finally nodded, moving forward. "I won't be?"

"I asked for your help, not for you to venture off on your own unless you should wish it."

"Alright," he said and nodded, finally reaching the brother and his cat where they were standing, accepting the berry. "Are you sure you know your way around the forest?"

Skimble shook his head, "Not in the least. It's half the adventure. I know what I'm looking for, but where it will be found is an entirely different question."

"Oh," Mistoffelees considered. "In the morning then?"

"I think so. If we can slip past the Abbot, of course."

"Of course," Mistoffelees murmured, eyes slightly widened.

"Are you alright, lad?"

"The... abbot is my uncle," Mistoffelees replied. "He's why I've never been outside."

Skimbleshanks' brows rose, "Really? He's forbidden you then?"

The youth nodded. "He said it was too dangerous."

"Well, it is dangerous. I lost my brothers to attackers on Iona. But, if they were here now, they'd tell you that you will learn more in the woods from trees and rocks than in any other place." He stepped past the lad to pick up the book, "Out there, you see miracles. That is something your uncle knew a long time ago..." He shook his head, sighing, "If we plan to go out tomorrow at all we'd best get some rest, lad."

Blinking at him rapidly, Mistoffelees nodded. "Until tomorrow then," he said, offering him a smile and petting Macavity on the head on the way through.

"Good night, lad." Skimble offered him a faint smile and retired for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright then. This story is different from our usual in dealing with a smaller cast of characters as well as a couple very different variations of our muses. You don't need to have seen the film, The Secret of Kells to understand this one, though it is truly a gorgeous film and we both highly recommend it. One of the biggest issues with writing this story was being unable to fully translate the visual beauty of the film into writing.
> 
> That being said, we hope you enjoy it, and the next chapter will feature... the forest! Feedback of all sorts is greatly appreciated.


	2. Is This Your Cat?

After tossing and turning for most of the night, Mistoffelees emerged the next morning to a bustle of people already up and moving, work on the wall progressing as it usually did.

Skimble had been intending to spend the time until the lad woke working in the scriptorium, but he'd been enlisted to join the Abbot on his rounds around the wall for the morning. His gaze moved to where he could see Mistoffelees and offered him a shrug and a bit of a sigh as he was led toward another part of the fortification.

Mistoffelees blinked after him. A meow drew his attention downward. "Looks like we won't go out for a while huh?" Macavity gave him a long look, blinking his two colored eyes, and shaking his head before flouncing out for the wall. "Wait," Mistoffelees called after him, following.

Macavity lead him into the wall fortifications and stopped by a break. "Oh, no," Mistoffelees told him, shaking his head. "You want me to go out alone?"

Macavity didn't respond, just walking through the breach in the wall that was just large enough for Mistoffelees to fit through as well. Taking a deep breath, Mistoffelees looked at the berry he'd stowed in his pocket. "They can't be that hard to find, right?" he asked, going through the wall.

The cat led him right outside and into the forest. The youth couldn't help but look around in surprise at the towering trees, and tripping on the underbrush he just was not used to having underfoot. "Of course," he murmured, looking around. "It might help if I knew what an oak tree looked like."

A figure crouched in the trees above him, grey eyes narrowed as it watched his progress. Following him like a forest ghost.

Going deeper into the forest, Mistoffelees tripped over a log, freezing when he heard something growl. "Maybe we should go home?" he looked around. "Was it this way?" he asked, entering a stone circle and picking Macavity up. "Don't worry, we just have to find a way home before dark..." he tripped again, dropping Macavity who shrieked at him, the fur along his spine doing up.

The fog closed in on the stone circle and howls could be heard from all sides.

He put his back against the stone in the center of the circle, looking around with wide eyes as wolves suddenly entered the clearing. "Oh," he managed, trying to scramble up the stone, Macavity darting away. "Macavity!"

There was a solitary howl heard again, all the wolves snapping to alert and then darting away. The shadow of a larger wolf slinking along the outer edge of the circle. Mistoffelees' eyes widened, watching the white wolf stalk the circle. For a moment he didn't move off his stone, mist swirling around the base of the stone.

The mist deepened and the wolf vanished. A voice was heard to his left, sounding irritated, "Is this your cat?"

Mistoffelees shrieked and fell off the stone, Macavity not looking impressed, held in the hands of the stranger. "I've heard about creatures like you," Mistoffelees declared from the other side of the stone. "You're a fairy!"

The slender young being looked at the cat, just about as unimpressed as the feline, before setting it down and placing his hands on his hips. "What are you doing in  _my_  forest?" He appeared suddenly over the edge of the center stone, scowling at Mistoffelees, "You've come to spoil it, haven't you?"

"N-no," Mistoffelees managed, having leapt back at the other's abrupt appearance above him, meeting the grey eyes glaring at him. "I haven't!"

"You were sent here by your family to get food, weren't you?" The being flipped off of the stone, landing gracefully in front of the lad, "Well, you can go right back where you came from. And if you don't, I'll tell the wolves to get you." He turned his back on the other, starting to stalk away.

Mistoffelees' back was pressed against the stone, eyes wide. "Look, no, I'm sorry. I wasn't sent here to get food though. I don't have a family, and we have food in Kells. I just got a bit lost..." as he was speaking he was moving after the fairy.

The fae paused, turning, "You don't have a family?" His voice was quiet, shocked.

Mistoffelees blinked. "Well, I-I, an uncle..."

"But...no mother?" The mist seemed to swirl closer around the two of them.

"No," the youth shook his head, glancing around.

The fae looked away, "Me too. No mother." The mist surrounded him and he vanished.

Mistoffelees looked around quickly. "If this is your forest," he called out, Macavity on the stone in the middle of the clearing. "You must know everything about it!"

A shadowy form appeared at the top of one of the pillars which formed the circle, "Of course!" It was gone as quickly as it had appeared.

"Do you know where to find these?" Mistoffelees asked, holding the oak berry from the night before up.

"Yes," the firm response came as he abruptly appeared at the top of the center stone next to Macavity. "But you can't eat those."

Macavity shrieked and leapt off the stone, all his fur standing on end. "I don't want to eat them," Mistoffelees replied, leaning back, his own eyes wide.

"Then what do you want them for?" The fae's voice came from where he was now hanging from a tree branch just outside the circle.

"To make ink," Mistoffelees said, turning.

"What is ink?" he peered down at him from a branch directly over his head this time.

"It, it's liquid color... you put it on paper...like leaves but... it's hard to explain..." he shook his head. "You'd have to see it."

"I don't know what you're talking about," came the declaration from Mistoffelees' left, "And I don't want to know," this time from his right.

Mistoffelees turned quickly, trying to keep track of the other. "But! Brother Skimble-"

The fae leapt down, landing in front of him and starting to circle him, "I'll help you find what you want on one condition. You,  _and_  your cat, must promise to  _never_  come into my forest again."

Macavity shot a dark look at the fairy. Mistoffelees gaped at him for a moment, pulling on one of the higher earring loops before glancing at the cat. "Alright then," he said. "We promise." The cat just glared at him and back to the fairy.

"Come on then," he brushed aside a wisp of mist, scattering the fog as he'd done with the wolves earlier. "I'll ask the forest where they are."

"Ask the... what... wait..." Mistoffelees gaped as something like a door suddenly opened into the green lands. He tripped into the river that suddenly appeared, Macavity hanging off his head and growling.

The fae grinned over his shoulder at the boy and the cat, "Come on." He leaped across the stones in the river, following a frog. He came to rest on a rocky hillock that the grass was trying to reclaim. Blowing softly between his hands, he spread them, snowdrops spreading across the rock before him.

"It's a miracle, just like the brother said," Mistoffelees breathed, hazel eyes huge. Macavity looked less impressed, but he meowed, weaving around Mistoffelees' legs. "I'm helping Brother Skimble with a book," Mistoffelees said, trying to follow the spirit through the green landscape. "He says it will turn the darkness into light. Just wait until you see it."

The fae flipped down out of a tree, his brown hair falling in his grey eyes before he shook it back, "Wait until  _you_  see the rest of  _my_  forest."

Mistoffelees gaped after him as he took off into the trees, several deer running alongside the fae, the youth trying to keep up. Finally they stopped by a tree. "You're fast."

"I'm the fastest," he grinned in response, one foot resting gently on one of the roots of the ancient tree. His hand was placed against the trunk and he leaned there, completely at his ease.

Mistoffelees was still trying to catch his breath. "My name's Mistoffelees. Do you have one?"

"Of course I have a name. Everyone has a name." The fae pointed to the cat, "Even he has a name."

"His name is Macavity," the youth replied as Macavity flopped on the forest, his stomach against the grass and his tail curling around his legs. "Can I know you're name then?"

The fae looked him over and then shrugged, swinging up onto the lowest branch of the tree, "Come on. Those things you're looking for are up here."

Eyes widening, Mistoffelees looked up. "O-oh."

"You have climbed a tree before, right?" The fae peered down at him.

"O-of course I have," Mistoffelees stammered, Macavity glancing up at him and meowing.

"Good. Come on," he started up the tree, a good deal slower than he'd originally led the lad there, but still treating it much as children do a jungle gym.

"It's easy," Mistoffelees managed, Macavity looking at him sideways. Swallowing hard, the black haired youth grabbed the nearest branches and hauled himself up. At one point he went past a family of chattering birds and cooing owls. He nearly lost his grip and ended up falling down a few branches, clinging tightly.

The fae immediately dropped onto that branch, hauling him up onto it, "Saved your life. Second time today."

Mistoffelees tried to catch his breath, looking up at the fae. "So you have," he said, voice strangled.

The forest spirit placed his hands on his hips, and tilted his head on one side to examine Mistoffelees, "I thought you said you knew how to climb trees."

"I do," he replied. "Small ones."

That got a grin, "Yeah. Like bushes."

Looking up, Mistoffelees' expression turned determined. "I can do this."

The fae nodded, "Come on. Just don't look down." He moved upward, slowly, offering Mistoffelees assistance as the other needed it. However, the smaller managed to get up better this time, even as an entire swarm of butterflies flew past their heads.

The fae guided him up and up until they were above the other trees, and continued until finally he sat perched on the highest branch of the tree, his dark hair blowing in the wind.

Moments later Mistoffelees joined him, realized how high they were and hit his back hard on the branch he was on. His eyes snapped shut as he tried not to panic.

"Shh," the fae murmured. "It's alright. Open your eyes." He hesitated, knowing the power in his next agreement, "Open your eyes and I'll tell you my name."

Taking a few more shuddering breaths, Mistoffelees blinked his hazel eyes open. "A-alright."

"Coricopat," came the answer, accompanied by a small smile. "And this, this is my forest," his arm moved in a sweeping motion to indicate green foliage as far as the eye could see, except for the small circle that was Kells.

"It's beautiful," Mistoffelees breathed. "It..."

Coricopat smiled brightly at that, before holding out one of the "berries" that Mistoffelees was looking for.

"Oh!" he said excited. "Thank you!"

The fae giggled and dropped through the branches into an alcove created by several branches crossing, forming a natural bower. Mistoffelees took a breath before joining him.

Coricopat sat among a buzzing group of bees, "I asked them not to sting you." Coricopat nodded toward a set of branches bearing the oak galls, "Here's what you're looking for. But they aren't berries."

"Thank you," Mistoffelees said about the bees. "I'm not sure what they are, but they're used for ink so that's what I need to know."

The sprite shrugged, before slipping onto a lower branch, "Well, when you're ready it's time to go down. I'll go down first and guide you the rest of the way."

Mistoffelees swallowed, picking some more berries. "Alright," he managed, inching over.

Coricopat waited a few branches down until there was a clear line of sight to the bottom of the tree and then he scampered down the rest of the way, standing next to the cat at the base of the tree and directing Mistoffelees from that vantage point.

A few feet from the ground Mistoffelees slipped and fell the rest of the way, landing at the bottom hard. The fae winced, hurrying over, "Are you alright?"

"I meant to do that," he groaned. Macavity and the fae exchanged looks, clearly not believing it.

"That didn't answer my question," Coricopat responded.

"Oh, I'm fine," he replied, sitting up and wincing. "Mostly fine."

The fae's brow arched but he shrugged, "Alright. I know a secret way to get you home."

"Oh," he said, not sounding terribly excited about that.

"Come on," The fae started off, not quite as quickly as before. Some part of him didn't want this strange ink-seeker to leave.

Rising, Mistoffelees followed him, the cat on his heels. "You know," he said, looking at the bag with the oak berries rather than the fae. "I'd never been outside the walls of Kells before."

Coricopat blinked at him from where he'd perched on a large tree root to wait for him, "Really?"

"Yeah," he said. "So, thank you for saving me from the wolves. I really had no idea what I was doing and... thank you too, for showing me everything."

The fae grinned, "You're welcome."

"It's lovely out here," he said, finally looking back up.

"Of course it is," the matter of fact reply came quickly, though not as boastfully as earlier assertions.

The youth couldn't help but smile. "But I promised not to invade your forest again, so don't worry..." Even though after seeing it, he didn't want to give it up.

Coricopat paused, the lad already knew his name so it wasn't too much greater to say this, "You and Macavity are welcome here at any time."

"Are you sure?" Mistoffelees asked, brightening as Macavity purred as they walked.

"I never say anything unless I'm sure," Coricopat replied simply.

"Thank you for that too," Mistoffelees smiled at him.

The fae offered him a grin, "Of course."

Hesitating for a moment, now that Kells was back in sight, Mistoffelees turned to the fae, leaning forward suddenly to hug him quickly. The spirit of the forest startled, but hugged the other back after a brief moment, "Now go. I'll see you again."

"I look forward to it," he said, Macavity jumping around his shoulders before they took off down the hill and snuck back in through the crack in the wall. Coricopat watched from the shelter of the trees until Mistoffelees disappeared from sight, at which point the fae vanished back into his forest.

B-B-B

Once he was back inside the city, Mistoffelees was given so many tasks to make up for his late morning, that he didn't manage to sneak into the scriptorium until after dark again. Skimble was sound asleep at his worktable, he didn't hear Mistoffelees enter, though he stirred as Macavity uncurled from where he'd perched on his shoulders.

Inching forward, the youth glanced at the cat and grinned. "Brother Skimble..."

The illuminator woke, blinking for a moment and suppressing a yawn, "Yes? Who? Oh, Mistoffelees!"

"I got your berries," he said, holding the bag up.

"You did? Well, so you did!" He smiled a bit, "I wondered where you'd gotten off to this morning."

"Went off, on my own," he said, not sounding proud of that but slightly relieved it had worked.

"You've done well. Did you have a good time in the forest?"

"Yes?" Mistoffelees attempted. "I got a couple dozen of those," he said, gesturing to the bag. "Had the help of... well, a friend."

"A friend?" Skimble held his hand out for the bag, examining the contents, "Well, there's nothing you can't do with the help of friends."

"Really?" Mistoffelees watched the other.

"Really. A vote of confidence and the support and help gets us farther than we'd ever believe possible," he drew a couple of the galls out, checking them. "What do you say we get to work making that ink?"

Pausing, the youth nodded quickly. "I have no idea how," he said quietly.

"That's what you're here to learn, lad," Skimble responded, moving over to the table which held all the supplies for making the ink.

"Oh, right," he said, moving over.

The brother started work, instructing Mistoffelees as they worked. The ink finished off with a large burst of smoke during the final mixing process. Skimble coughed, waving the smoke away from his face, "Good, good. A lot of smoke is a good sign."

"Are you sure?" the youth asked, coughing. "At least it looks green."

Skimble poured it into a bottle to store it, nodding, "It's just as it should be."

Mistoffelees offered him a bright grin. "So, good?"

"It's perfect."

B-B-B

It was several days before Mistoffelees made his way back out to the forest, slipping out before it was fully light. The summer weather was still damp but it was warm enough and Macavity pranced out in front of him, eager to stretch his legs in a more open environment.

Coricopat watched them approach, waiting until they were under the tree shadows before materializing next to Mistoffelees, "Hello."

The smaller youth nearly jumped from his skin. "Gah! Hello," he said, smoothing his black hair back down.

The fae grinned, "What took you so long?"

"I'm not supposed to go outside, remember?" he couldn't help but grin back. "I haven't been outside in sixteen years and you expect me back in three days?"

"Well..." he shrugged, "Maybe not. Why are you here now?"

"Well, I," he paused, trying to gather his thoughts. "Some more of those oak berries would be lovely but really, I sort of wanted to see you again." Macavity glanced up at the pair before washing his paw.

Coricopat's grin widened, "When do you have to be back?"

"A..." he glanced up at the sun where it was rising. "Not too long, not today. When it gets cooler out I have more time to myself but now... I should be back before most of the village is awake."

The fae huffed slightly, but nodded, "Alright, come on."

"Maybe next time I'll be able to stay longer, if you like?" Mistoffelees tested the waters there.

Coricopat considered and then shrugged, "If you can."

"I'll try and work something out," Mistoffelees smiled, looking around the forest. "It's so amazing out here. I just never knew..."

That got another grin, "Come on." He grabbed Mistoffelees' wrist, "I want to show you the hill."

"Hill?" Mistoffelees asked, eyes widening as he let himself be led, Macavity trailing them. The ginger tabby's tail swished from side to side.

The fae almost giggled as they reached the top of a sloping hill, scattered with dandelions gone to seed, "You do know what hills are for, right?"

Hazel eyes widening, the youth shook his head. "No?"

"Rolling down, of course!" The grey eyes were alight with mischief.

"You..." Mistoffelees glanced at the hill and back to the fae. "You're kidding, right? You're supposed to roll down that?"

"Of course, what else would you do with it?"

"I, I have no idea. But, are you sure it's for  _rolling_?"

The fae nodded brightly, plucking a dandelion and blowing the seeds at the other, "Even Macavity agrees with me."

Mistoffelees glanced at the cat in question who was laying on his side among some of the dandelions, purring. Batting the seeds from his face, the youth still didn't look convinced. "So you just want me to... roll down?"

Coricopat nodded, "It's a lot of fun."

"But," he considered protesting again.

"Lay down," the wood spirit insisted.

"That just," he considered. "Seems awkward," but this time he gingerly sat down at the top of the hill.

Coricopat crossed his arms, "You can roll down or I can push you down."

Mistoffelees' eyes widened. "Are you at least doing this too?"

"Of course. I'll be right behind you."

Taking a breath, Mistoffelees finally laid down and attempted to roll down the hill, nearly bringing himself up short a couple times. Coricopat gave him a bit of a head start before rolling down after him. He came up short when he ran into, and ended up tangled with, the lad at the base of the hill. About half way down, Mistoffleees figured out that rolling was in fact enjoyable, only to shortly therefore be tangled up with the other, laughing still.

The fae giggled, trying to untangle himself, but ending up leaning over the other, legs still tangled.

Tilting his head back, Mistoffelees paused at that, laughter finally dying down.

The forest spirit grinned at him, and hesitated, but finally drew back, managing to get to his feet, "Told you it was fun."

Mistoffelees remained where he was for a moment before pushing himself up. "Alright, alright, you were right," he said, brushing himself down and pulling off seeds and bits of grass, Macavity watching them from the top of the hill. "Of course, now we have to get back up."

"Why?"

"Because... well, maybe not," he shrugged.

"You need to find the oak berries?"

"Yes, please," the youth replied, still a little flushed and grinning. "I need to work on climbing trees at some point after all."

That got a laugh as the fae caught him by the hand and started off toward the oak tree. Mistoffelees blinked at that, unsure what to do with so much touching. It was one thing to have been the one to initiate a hug, but he was unused to so much touching. But, that didn't mean he was against it. "You like showing off, don't you?"

"Have you ever looked out your window in the autumn?" came the response.

"Sometimes?"

"Or the spring?"

"Well, yes?" he offered, blinking.

Coricopat came to a stop, turning to face the other, "You said it yourself. I"m a Fae. I'm the fae of this wood. The colors, the songs, they're all the forest showing off. Right now, I'm most alive. So, yes. I do."

Considering him for a moment, Mistoffelees turned his hand so instead of Coricopat holding his wrist, their palms were together. "Well, it's beautiful."

The fae smiled brightly at that, "I'm glad you like it."

"I do," Mistoffelees assured him. "I'd like to be able to see it in all seasons."

"Well, then do."

"I look forward to it," Mistoffelees grinned at him.

Coricopat smiled, turning to start off again, "How old are you?"

"S-sixteen? I'll be seventeen in the winter, or there about."

The fae glanced at him and then nodded, "When did you come here?"

"I, well, I grew up here. Just, my uncle's always been so controlling I guess I just never..." he shrugged, unsure how to put it into words.

"You were not born here," Coricopat stated matter-of-factly.

"No," he replied, blinking in some confusion. "Why?"

"You do not feel like one born in rock."

"I don't?" the youth asked. "What do I feel like then?"

"You were born in wood and water," came the reply as Coricopat continued to lead him.

"I..." the youth paused and smiled. "Is that a good thing then?"

Cori grinned, nodding, "Wood is life, water is changing."

"Well, that sounds good then," Mistoffelees said, smiling. "What about you? Do you think you feel like anything?"

"I am a forest spirit. I am all and none. Except stone and fire," his gaze grew shadowed for a moment, but it quickly dissipated. "I am wood first, water second, air third."

Unable to help himself at that, Mistoffelees touched Coricopat's face lightly. "You feel like sunshine to me. Warm and kind but so quick as well."

The fae's entire face lit up at that, his smile bright, "Sunshine. I like that."

"Yeah," Mistoffelees said, looking at the smile. "Definitely sunshine."

Coricopat bit his lip slightly at that, "Come on, let's go find the oak berries." Shaking his head quickly to snap himself out of where his thoughts had strayed, the youth nodded quickly, Macavity jumping on his shoulders to give him a long look.

They reached the base of the tree and the wood spirit looked up, "You coming up too, or do you want me to go get them?"

"Well, I can certainly try," Mistoffelees laughed. "And hope I don't fall off again."

"I'll be there to catch you again," came the sincere reply as the fae swung up onto the lowest branch.

Blinking once Mistoffelees tentatively took the lowest branches, pulling himself up. Coricopat wove his way up, slowly, pausing to check on Mistoffelees' progress every so often until they reached the natural bower.

"I'm never going to get used to this," Mistoffelees said, taking hold of a branch and looking around the forest.

"Used to what?" The fae asked, motioning the bees to leave the bower alone for the moment.

"This," Mistoffelees said, waving a hand over the trees. "How beautiful it is. How much I've been missing."

"Well, you know about it now and are always welcome to come see it," Coricopat reasoned.

"And you?"

The other nodded, smiling a bit, "And me."

Getting the berries from the branches, Mistoffelees gave him another grin. "Good. It's nice having a friend."

"I haven't had a human friend in a very long time," the fae admitted. "I like it."

Mistoffelees managed not to ask about any of the other human friends and nodded instead. "Well, it's all new to me."

"New can be good."

"I'm liking it so far," the youth replied.

"You'll come again soon?"

"I'll come as soon as I can," he assured.

The fae offered him another bright smile at that, "Good."


	3. Came to No Harm

Skimble stood in the middle of the scriptorium, running his hands through his hair, "But, Abbot, on Iona we always found that the other arrangement was more effective."

"This is not Iona," Bustopher replied. "And things will be kept to my specifications."

"But the light isn't good enough in this arrangement. You're just weakening the scribes' abilities."

"It will be as I say," Bustopher declared, hitting the table in front of him. At that moment Mistoffelees came bursting through the door, stopping short at the sight of his uncle. "Mistoffelees. It's about time we saw you today. Where have you been?"

Skimble turned at the sound of the youth entering, his brows rising at the dandelion seeds caught in the younger man's dark hair.

"I," Mistoffelees started, taking half a step back. If he had been aware of what was stuck in his hair he would never have entered the same room as his uncle.

"What's that?" Bustopher asked, stepping forward and plucking a leaf from his hair. "Did you go into the forest? Have I not warned you about the dangers outside these walls? And yet you still disobey me!"

"Bustopher," Skimble's voice was quiet, "you can see the boy came to no harm."

"This time," Bustopher replied. "But what about next time?"

"It's not dangerous," Mistoffelees attempted to protest only to wither under his uncle's stare.

"If you were really concerned about that you would have taught him the ways of the woodsmen, Bustopher."

The Abbot turned angry eyes on Skimbleshanks, the rest of the brothers having since attempted to melt into the woodwork. "Why? So he could end up like his parents?"

"So you would rather he face the world with no knowledge beyond these walls?" The older man countered.

"He never need face the world," Bustopher replied. Mistoffelees glanced between the abbot and brother, hating that they were arguing over him while he was standing right there but unable to think of a single thing to say for himself.

"Those walls will not hold forever, Bustopher, and you know it."

Eyes narrowing, Bustopher just shook his head and stormed out of the scriptorium, the door slamming shut behind him. "They will hold," was the last thing he said on the way out.

Mistoffelees leaned hard against the wall, hands coming up to comb through his hair, wincing when he realized how much had been stuck in it.

Skimble rubbed his eyes, sighing heavily, "He really does believe he's doing the right thing."

"He does," Mistoffelees agreed, looking down as Macavity leapt into his master's arms. "But you don't."

Skimble shook his head slightly, scratching Macavity's ears, "I think he thinks he does, but thinking you are and actually doing so are two different things I fear."

Still looking down, Mistoffelees nodded, getting what he hoped was the last leaf out of his black hair. "I'm sorry you had to hear that."

"No need to apologize, lad."

"Still," he started and stopped. "Here, some more oak berries. I figured this way we'd have more than enough for a while."

The illuminator offered him a smile, "Thank you. You want to help me make some more ink later?"

"Sure," he replied, leaving the small sack on the podium. "But for now I think I need to be doing some extra wall work."

"Alright, take care, lad."

B-B-B

Later that night Mistoffelees slide into the scriptorium, greeted by Macavity slinking around his legs. "Hi," he said, picking the cat up and stroking under his chin.

Skimble looked up from where he was working on another color of ink, smiling, "Good evening, lad."

Setting Macavity down on the table, Mistoffelees leaned over it to see what Skimble was doing. "It looks beautiful."

"It's just the ink. Which is useless without one of these," he picked up a sharpened quill, offering it to Mistoffelees.

Mistoffelees blinked at him. "I'm not allowed," he started, shrinking away slightly from the proffered quill.

"Oh come now. There's no one else here. Just you, and your imagination." He pushed the inkwell with the ink made from the oak galls toward the lad.

Swallowing, Mistoffelees accepted the quill, dipping it carefully in the ink, only to have it splash over the scrap page in front of him. His hand drew back like it had been burned.

"Keep going," Skimble urged, "finish what you start."

Managing not to reply it was an ink stain on a piece of paper, Mistoffelees dipped the quill in the ink again, carefully trying to sketch out a few of the flowers Coricopat had shown him, and next to that a dandelion puff taking shape.

Skimble tilted his head on one side to look at the drawings, "Those are quite good."

"They're clumsy," Mistoffelees replied and looked a little shame faced for a moment. "The brother's art was always so lovely... I found a board for chalk ages ago and tried to practice sometimes." Purring, Macavity curled up beside the parchment.

"All it takes is a bit more familiarity with the workings of quill and ink." He glanced at Macavity, "What do you think? You think he could pull it off?" Glancing up at the sound of his master's voice, Macavity just purred harder, tail swishing behind him. Skimble nodded, "I think so too."

Mistoffelees glanced at both of them, thinly smiling. "Well, with such faith in me as that I could hardly not live up to it."

"I'll teach you, if you like. Everything I can," Skimble promised.

For a moment Mistoffelees just stared at him, before nodding quickly. "T-thank you."

"You're welcome. You've got it in you to be a great illuminator and scribe, Mistoffelees," Skimble offered him a smile. Returning the smile, not quite looking like he believed him, Mistoffelees nodded.

B-B-B

Despite his uncle's seething fury, Mistoffelees continued to sneak out into the forest, less and less under the pretense of finding anything for Skimbleshanks. Eventually he started taking his chalkboard as well, to show Coricopat the different designs he was working on.

One autumn day found them sitting in the tree branches, Mistoffelees' back to the trunk and one of his legs hanging down, sketching.

Coricopat was dividing his time between watching the leaves change, and the birds make their final preparations for winter, and settling next to Mistoffelees. He'd grown a bit subdued as Autumn progressed, the same vitality that had existed in Summer still lying underneath, but his behavior quieter, "What are you drawing?"

Mistoffelees glanced up, not realizing the other was so close and pulling the chalkboard to his chest. "Hm?"

"Can I see it?" The fae tilted his head on one side.

"It, um, hm?" Mistoffelees tried again, eyes wide in feigned innocence.

"The drawing, silly. Can I see it?"

"Oh, well, it," Mistoffelees considered for another long moment, still trying to verbally stall.

The fae drew back a bit, "You don't have to show it. I just thought you might."

Mistoffelees bit his lip and finally put the chalkboard back down on his knees, turning it so Coricopat could see the drawing of what was obviously him, in the pose the fae had just been in of looking out over the forest.

He tilted his head on one side, studying it, "Do I really look like that?"

"Yeah?" Mistoffelees said quietly.

"Huh. I..." He offered the other a smile, "You draw well."

"You only say that because you haven't seen the other brothers' work," the youth replied with a blush.

"But you do!"

The blush only got worse. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Besides, it's probably less that I'm a good artist and more that the things around me are beautiful."

It was the fae's turn to blush, "But you make them look that way when you draw, too."

Tilting his head, Mistoffelees smiled. "I didn't know you could blush," he teased. "Besides, I could hardly do something lovely the disservice of drawing it to look otherwise."

"Blush?" He looked confused by the term.

Leaning forward, Mistoffelees' ran his thumb along Coricopat's cheek. "When your cheeks turn red. Like mine do sometimes. It's called blushing."

The fae blinked at the touch, blushing a bit more, "Oh. I do that?"

"You are right now," Mistoffelees smiled, not drawing his hand back.

He bit his lip, tilting his head into the touch, "Well, I...didn't know."

Still smiling, the dark haired youth drew his hand back, fiddling with one of his earring loops. "It's a good look really."

"Well, I...It looks good on you too."

Mistoffelees couldn't help but chuckle. "We sound ridiculous. Maybe this is why we need Macavity around."

Coricopat laughed, "No, he's around to make sure we don't fall out of trees."

"Well, that too," Mistoffelees agreed.

"He's a nice cat," the fae remarked, before his attention was drawn away by the cry of a raven.

"He is," Mistoffelees agreed, eyes scanning the other's profile as he looked away. "Winter will be here soon."

Coricopat nodded, his arms wrapping around himself, "You'll still come to see me?"

"Of course," Mistoffelees said, frowning slightly. "Are you cold?"

"Cold?" He tilted his head on one side again, trying to define the word. "I am Autumn."

The youth blinked and then nodded. "You'll be fine though? I mean, you always are."

He nodded again, "It is white in winter, but Summer comes again."

"Alright. It would be silly to tell you you could stay at Kells, wouldn't it?"

The fae smiled faintly, "I will live as I always have. Winter is not new, stones are."

"Alright," Mistoffelees replied.

He looked up at the sky, "I should get you back."

Hazel eyes turning up as well, Mistoffelees nodded, though he looked reluctant. The fae sighed softly, "Come on then. I'll show you some Autumn things on the way." Mistoffelees nodded, sliding off the branch and carefully climbing down.

Coricopat scurried down ahead of him, waiting until he'd reached the ground, "Come on." He started toward the route they usually took back to Kells, Macavity joining them from where he had been waiting in the grass.

Starting to follow him, Mistoffelees paused when he felt like something was trying to tug on his chest. Turning, he stopped following Coricopat, instead going the other way toward whatever it was that was calling.

The fae paused, drawing back a still leafy branch to reveal an abandoned bird's nest, "Look, M-" He turned, frowning, "Mistoffelees?" Coricopat let the branch fall gently back into place, calling to the forest to let him know where the other was. "Mistoffelees?" He took off, quickly as he realized where the other was.

The black haired youth was standing in front of a mound of earth, stones circling the base and standing along the approached toward it. A raven squawked and flew through the air above him, startling him. But the door to the passage inside the mound was calling to him and he found himself walking toward it without really considering.

Coricopat skidded to a stop at the start of the aisle of standing stones, his voice holding a note of panic, "What are you doing? Come away from there."

Mistoffelees finally stopped and glanced back. "What?"

The fae's gaze darted to a flock of ravens that suddenly took off, "This is a place of suffering..." Rather than taking a step toward Mistoffelees, as he usually would, he backed a solid step.

That got a frown out of Mistoffelees. "Cori... What's wrong? What is this place?" he asked, waving a hand toward the mound. "There's something there...?"

"It's too dangerous." His grey gaze darted toward the mound, "It is the cave of the Dark One."

"Dark one? You surely don't mean Crom Cruach?" The fae nodded rapidly scurrying over to him finally, his usual pattern of appearing and disappearing too risky in such a place. "You're acting really scared," Mistoffelees blinked at him. "Surely it's just a legend. There's nothing to worry about."

Coricopat's eyes widened, "It's waiting in the dark. In there. For someone to awaken it. It's no legend."

"Who could awaken it?" Mistoffelees asked as a sudden gust of wind blew out of the passage, swirling around the clearing and nearly tugging him right over toward the door.

The fae gasped slightly and he darted away, out of the rows of standing stones.

Mistoffelees' eyes widened and he could almost feel the wind trying to draw him into the darkness. "Okay, not a legend," he managed, taking a few steps backward, fighting against the wind.

Coricopat finally hauled himself up onto a stone near the entrance to the passageway and braced himself against one of the carved statues next to it, trying to shove it over. He could feel he Dark One's strength seeping into the forest, twining about him, but he fought through it, finally getting the statue to fall across the entrance. As the stone fell into place he slipped, landing hard on his hands and knees and fighting for the strength to rise.

Almost falling over himself, Mistoffelees ran over. "Cori! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, are you alright?"

The fae drew his arms around himself, curling away from the passage and somewhat away from the lad as well.

Dropping to his knees, Mistoffelees stopped himself from touching the other, though he was leaning toward him, desperately wanting to. "I'm so sorry... I didn't..."

The fae looked up, his dark hair hanging in front of his still wide, terrified eyes, "Y-you believe in fae of the woods, but not in the Dark One."

The youth blinked at him and swallowed. "I do now," he managed. "I just... it didn't... I was raised to believe it was pagan nonsense. You, you were real to me, those things remained stories."

Struggling to get to his feet, the forest spirit nodded, "I...should get you back to your home."

"Are you alright?" Mistoffelees asked, looking up at the other and not standing yet.

"It is Autumn," Coricopat murmured as though that should explain things.

A crease forming between his eyebrows, Mistoffelees finally rose. "I'm sorry," he repeated.

"You did not know," came the simple response.

"I should have," he managed, pausing a moment before taking Coricopat's hand loosely, so the other could pull away if he wanted.

The fae startled at the touch and instinctively started to draw away, but caught himself in time, "We should get you back." Mistoffelees nodded mutely, unsure whether he should draw back himself or not. Coricopat tightened his grip and started to head toward the lighter parts of the forest. Following him, the youth was quieter than usual.

"I will be alright," the fae finally murmured.

"Good," Mistoffelees said, stopping at the place where the forest met the meadow where Kells stood. He paused a moment, putting his hand on Coricopat's cheek.

He paused before leaning into the touch. He reached down and scooped up Macavity, who had been trailing after them, and handed him to Mistoffelees, "I will see you again?"

Swallowing, Mistoffelees glanced down at the cat, taking him and holding him against his chest. The ginger tabby looked a great deal flustered. "You will," he promised. "I'll be back."

"Take care until then."

"You too," Mistoffelees swallowed, before finally turning and returning to the town down below. Coricopat watched him go before vanishing back into the forest to find a place to settle and heal for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Misto. He doesn't realize that thick black hair of his catches and hold everything it comes into contact with. That being said, Bustopher is genuine in wanting to protect his nephew in this verse. He just over compensated and becomes more of a tyrant and it doesn't work. Poor guy.
> 
> Comments and Kudos will be loved and given a good home!


	4. Like the Fox and His Vixen

Skimble looked over Mistoffelees' shoulder as the lad worked on yet another practice scrap of parchment, "You've come a long way, and I think you're ready now to learn Collum-Cille's secret."

Mistoffelees glanced up in no small surprise, brushing his thick hair back from his eyes. "R-really? You're sure?"

The older man nodded, starting to rummage through his things, "Yes. Now, once I find the crystal it will open up a whole new world to you. A world of tiny wonders." He moved over to the corner where they made ink, starting his search there, "Collum-Cille instructed that the crystal never be used unless the work was worthy of it. It hasn't been used since I left Iona."

Macavity meowed as he was disturbed, jumping off the table with an offended air.

"Sorry, Macavity." He moved back to the central desk, digging through there and sending scraps of paper and old quills scattering, "Where on earth is it?" He looked at his cat, concern rising, "Have you seen it?" There was another long moment of searching before he rocked back on his heels, his expression bereft, "It's lost. It's completely lost."

Macavity forgave him when he saw the look of horror and loss on his master's face, weaving along his shoulders.

"Lost?" Mistoffelees asked, eyes wide at the brother's expression. "Surely it wasn't..."

Skimble reached up to absently scratch the cat's ears, "I-I haven't seen it since fleeing Iona..."

"Oh," Mistoffelees moved over. "But, I mean, surely it's not the end... I can still continue my training and such, right?"

"Have you ever studied the tiny pattern on a green fly's wing?" He asked quietly in reply.

"No?" the youth offered, fiddling with one of the loops at the top of his ears.

"And now you never will. The detail for the final work needs the crystal. Without it, I've taught you all I can."

Mistoffelees blinked at him, looking down. "Well, where did the crystal come from in the first place?"

"They say that before it became known as the eye of Collum-Cille, it had a name for the creature that he won it from. Deep in one of its dwelling places." He sighed, "It was called the eye of Crom Cruach, but I have no idea how much of that is myth and how much is truth." He shook his head, "No, the crystal is lost."

Reaching out to pat Skimbleshank's shoulder, Mistoffelees didn't quite manage to reply. Macavity watched them both with his two colored eyes, tail swishing behind him from his perch on the work table. "S-surely its loss is not the end of art," Mistoffelees finally got out.

"Not of all art, but of the minute detail, there's no way to be certain it's of the quality that the Book deserves."

"Oh," the youth said, glancing at Macavity and trying not to think of what happened earlier that week.

Skimbleshanks sighed, "I'll look again in the morning..."

"Alright," Mistoffelees replied, mind still reeling. "Try to sleep tonight."

"And you, lad. Good night."

Slipping out Mistoffelees returned to his room at the bottom of the round tower, curling up. That night his dreams were all about the wood fae and the mound of the dark one, a crystal eye hanging over all of it. He woke up more exhausted than when he went to bed.

B-B-B

Waiting for the afternoon when his daily chores were done, Mistoffelees slipped back into the forest. His mind was still focused on the eye, and the dejected state Skimbleshanks had been in the night before and all morning. The other brothers noticed it too, and while some had glanced over at the teen, none had commented on it.

Coricopat was perched in his normal tree, watching Mistoffelees' progress from Kells. Something felt different even from this distance. He dropped out of the tree in front of the other, "Hello."

Macavity did not look impressed at that, too used to the other darting out of nowhere by now. However, since he was so absorbed in thought, Mistoffelees leapt backward.

The fae's brow rose, "Are you alright?"

"I'm..." Mistoffelees swallowed. "My friend, the one who's been teaching me to draw, he said that he needed a crystal only he lost it..."

"What's a crystal?"

"It," Mistoffelees flailed for a few moments. "It's a stone, that's clear, and it sort of sparkles, or, I think it is?"

"How can I help?"

"It," Mistoffelees swallowed. "I don't know. I don't know what to do. He said that the crystal was the eye of Crom Cruach."

The fae drew back, shaking his head, "Not there again."

"But if it," Mistoffelees started and drew back. "I know. But what if it's the only place to find the crystal?"

"It's too dangerous," Coricopat spoke firmly.

"You didn't see Skimbleshanks when he thought he lost it," Mistoffelees protested, Macavity weaving through his legs and meowing loudly. "Do you think I can't do this?"

"I didn't say that, but you don't know anything about the Dark One. What he'll do if he awakens."

"Do you?" Mistoffelees asked, chin set stubbornly.

"There is a reason I am the only fae in this wood," came the quiet response.

Mistoffelees eyes widened and he took a step toward the other. "Oh, oh, I'm sorry."

He shook his head, "Don't be. Is...is the crystal really that important?"

"I don't know," he sighed. "Brother Skimbleshanks thinks it is. But I can't ask that of you."

The fae looked at Macavity, directing his question to the cat this time, "Is the crystal that important?" Macavity nodded, meowing. Coricopat finally nodded, "I will help you get this crystal." He paused, "But not today."

Eyes wide, Mistoffelees considered him. "A-alright?"

The fae looked him over, "Today we will find something else to do?"

"Alright?" Mistoffelees nodded, still confused. "But, why would you help me? It terrifies you and..."

"Because I will."

Considering him another long moment, the teen finally nodded. Macavity weaved through the fae's legs, purring. "Thank you."

Coricopat managed a faint smile, reaching out and grabbing Misto's wrist to pull him along with him into the forest. Still feeling lost and on uneven footing, Mistoffelees followed him gladly, eyes scanning the forest.

They reached the foot of the dandelion hill, now covered in colored leaves, and the fae sat down, pulling Mistoffelees with him. The youth went down willingly, pulling his legs up underneath him. "It looks different now."

"It'll be covered with snow soon."

"And it'll look different then too, won't it?" Mistoffelees finally glanced over at him.

Coricopat nodded, "Different. Colder. You will still come to see me when it is cold?"

"I'll still come to see you when it's cold," Mistoffelees promised. "Don't worry, I have a thick cloak."

The fae offered him a bit of a smile at that, "Good."

Mistoffelees reached out, touching the other's cheek before he could think the action through. "You'll be alright in the winter?"

Leaning into the touch, he nodded, "I always am."

"Good," the youth murmured, tilting his head.

Coricopat looked at the lad for a long moment before his hand came up to rest against the other's cheek as well, "And you all will be alright in your stone thing?"

"Our stone thing is supposed to keep us safe," Mistoffelees replied with a small smile. "It protects our frail forms from the elements."

"There's more stone than you need for that, though," the fae blinked in mild confusion, as though trying to process the idea of protection from the elements.

"Well, it's not just from the elements. There are other humans that would attack us. My uncle believes the wall will keep them out and keep us safe."

"I won't let them hurt you," came the firm assertion.

Mistoffelees' eyes widened and he realized his hand was still against the other's cheek. "No one could with you watching out for me," he replied.

"Then let me do that?"

"Let you protect me?" Mistoffelees asked. The fae nodded. Swallowing, the youth nodded. "How would you?" he asked, not sure he really wanted to know.

"I can speak with the forest, it will keep people away, the wolves will protect you from anyone who comes too near you."

"But I would have to be in the forest then?"

Coricopat nodded very slightly, "I cannot do anything beyond the edge of the forest."

"Alright," Mistoffelees nodded. "Well, if there's trouble, I'll come running to you then."

"Promise?"

"I promise," Mistoffelees nodded.

"And I promise to protect you as much as I can."

"We sound like we're exchanging wedding vows," Mistoffelees said, trying to sound light.

The fae bit his lip at that, "Good? Or bad?"

"I-I don't know. Good, I'd think."

The fae considered for a moment, realizing a term had gone past that he didn't fully recognize, "What...is a wedding?"

"Oh," Mistoffelees suddenly blushed, looking down and dropping his hands. "It's when two people, well, they agree to spend their lives together. Because they love each other and want to be together."

"So it's a life-vow?"

"Yes?" Mistoffelees offered.

Coricopat looked thoughtful for a moment and then nodded, "I like that." There was a brief pause, "I do love you."

The youth's eyes snapped up and his blush only got worse as his hands fluttered around. "Wh-what? I mean, it's not just like what we... love is well, like us but also marriage love is a different love."

The fae looked him over, tilting his head on one side, "And what love do we have?"

"Friend love?" he offered, not looking sure in the least. "We see each other and watch out for each other but we..."

Coricopat shook his head slightly, "No..."

"No?" Mistoffelees swallowed, finally meeting his eyes.

"No." The fae tried to find a way to say this that would make sense to the lad in front of him, "I...you are my friend, yes. But… No. I love you. Like the fox and his vixen. Life. Love."

For a long moment he didn't respond, hazel eyes wide. "Fox and his vixen? Like, mates?"

"Like..." He frowned, "Maybe I am not saying it right? I like you as a friend. I love you for life."

"I just," Mistoffelees found himself leaning closer. "I've never, had anyone feel that way, or felt that way and, I just, I'm confused."

"...Do you feel like that? Or no?" The questions came after a pause, but they were simple questions, curious ones.

"I do," he replied, promptly.

"What does that mean for us?" Coricopat asked, eyes on the teen's face.

"That's what I don't know," the youth replied.

Coricopat hesitated for a long moment before leaning over and gently pressing his lips to Mistoffelees', recalling this as something he'd seen people do when expressing affection and hoping he was right. After a momentary pause, Mistoffelees leaned into the kiss, shifting fractionally closer. Sitting off to the side, Macavity's tail wrapped around his paws before he decided to chase a falling leaf.

The fae's arms moved to wrap around Mistoffelees, gently pulling him closer as he pressed into the kiss, tentatively.

Just as unsure, Mistoffeelees tilted his head, arms sliding up the other's chest and staying there, feeling his heartbeat.

Coricopat drew back after a moment, "I..."

"Yeah?" Mistoffelees asked, not moving away.

"I do love you."

The youth laughed quietly, shifting closer again and considering the sensations caused by that. "I... I love you too."

The fae smiled brightly, joy lighting his entire visage like it hadn't as frequently as it did in Summertime. Eyes widening Mistoffelees had to lean in and kiss the expression, arms going around the other's shoulders.

Coricopat startled, but leaned into the kiss, his arms moving to wrap around the lad's waist. After a moment Mistoffelees drew back, a slight frown between his eyebrows. "You, you said before that you had other human friends. Have you, did you ever, love another mortal?"

The fae blinked, thinking back. It had been nearly a century since he'd last had a human friend, "Not like you."

"Good," he said, and felt bad for being relieved. "Because I love you like the fox and vixen and life."

Coricopat smiled brightly again, "I'm glad."

Mistoffelees reached up, touching his cheeks lightly before glancing at the sky and frowning. "It's getting late..."

The wood fae sighed, "You should get back to the stones."

"I should," he sighed. "I'll be back tomorrow night?"

"Promise?"

"I'll be back tomorrow," Mistoffelees promised.

"Alright. I shall see you home."

Stroking a hand over his long hair, Mistoffelees nodded and rose, holding the other's hand loosely. Coricopat rose gracefully to his feet and started toward Kells, glancing around for Macavity. The cat reappeared from where he'd left them alone for their confession, weaving around their legs and heading for Kells in front of them, tail held high.

They reached the edge of the meadow and Coricopat stopped, "This is as far as I go."

"I know," Mistoffelees said, considered. "Can you ever go further? I know why you don't but, can you even?"

The fae eyed the open space and then nodded, "I can."

The youth nodded and didn't quite move away yet. "It's good to know," he murmured, and leaned in to kiss the fae lightly.

Coricopat returned the kiss, "If you ever need me, send Macavity."

Macavity glanced up with a meow, heading off for the town before Mistoffelees was willing to leave, kissing Coricopat again before he nodded and stepped back. "I will. I'll be back tomorrow."

"Good. I will wait for you here."

Kissing him quickly again, Mistoffelees slipped down the hill, following Macavity's swaying tail. Coricopat watched him go before retreating into the forest to see to the animals.

Entering Kells through the crack in the wall just large enough to let him through, Mistoffelees had a silly grin on his face. However, on emerging from the wall he froze when he saw his uncle towering over him, glaring down. "I thought I told you not to go outside," Bustopher declared, plucking another leave from Mistoffelees' thick hair that seemed to attract such suveniors from the forest.

"I-I," the youth started, realizing he had no way of explaining it.

"If this is the work of brother Skimble," Bustopher started. "You are forbidden from entering the scriptorium as well."

Mistoffelees stared at him. "No."

"Excuse me?" Bustopher gaped at him and Mistoffelees almost shrank back.

"You don't understand," Mistoffelees said. "What the book is, what the forest is. You're just afraid!"

His uncle glared at him a long moment. "Afraid am I?"

"Yes!" Mistoffelees declared and yelped when his larger uncle grabbed his arm and started dragging him.

"Fine, if I can't trust you to follow my commands then I'll just have to make sure you'll obey," he growled, shoving his nephew toward his room and shutting the door as soon as he was through.


	5. I Will Not Guide You

The next night Coricopat slipped over the wall, shuddering as his contact with the forest was suddenly dulled. He slipped through Kells, sending the mist ahead of him to seek out Mistoffelees. The youth had never appeared like he promised so the wood spirit was looking for him. He finally located him and slipped up to the window at the base of the round tower, "Mistoffelees?"

The youth had been laying on his bed for most of the day, his hands behind his head and glaring at the floor above him. The chalkboard he tended to use lay on the ground beside the bed, something half scribbled on it.

At Coricopat's voice he started up, staring over at the window in shock before hurrying over. "Coricopat! What are you doing here?"

The fae glanced nervously over his shoulder and deepened the mist, "I came to see if you are alright. You did not come tonight."

"I'm sorry," he replied. "I couldn't. The door's locked."

Coricopat's gaze darted toward the door, "Where's the key?"

"Upstairs, top of the tower. It's my uncle's key," he replied. "Why?"

"The Dark One sleeps soundly tonight," the fae answered. "Where is Macavity?"

"He," Mistoffelees frowned, not quite understanding. "He might be with Skimble, at the scriptorium."

Coricopat frowned and closed his eyes, sending the mist to seek out the cat for him.

"What are you doing?" Mistoffelees asked, pulling himself closer to the window, standing on his toes.

"I need Macavity, but I cannot be seen here. I do not know what would happen."

The cat meowed from beside him, having approached in the mist. Coricopat scooped the cat up before it could protest and shot up the side of the round tower, finally coming to rest on the windowsill of the abbot's room.

"Cori!" Mistoffelees hissed but they were gone.

Macavity meowed in surprise, glancing at the ground and suddenly struggling to get out of Coricopat's grip.

The fae scratched the cat behind the ears, starting to sing in the old tongue. The cat was transformed into a spirit and Coricopat continued to sing, directing the cat through what he wished him to do.

Meowing, Macavity considered his new form in some surprise before nodding. He slipped through the window, carefully making his way to where the key was put on the headboard of the Abbot's bed. Floating down the stairs, he unlocked the door to Mistoffelees' room. Mistoffelees poked his head around the door and slipped out carefully, making his way to the crack toward the forest.

Macavity replaced the key in the abbot's room before collapsing back on Coricopat's lap, returning to his feline form. Coricopat gathered the cat in his arms and scurried back down the tower, setting the cat down and heading for the forest

Looking around in confusion for a moment Macavity scurried after the retreating pair. Mistoffelees was waiting for the fae right outside Kell's stone circle.

Coricopat looked up at the risen moon, "We should go now."

"Go?" Mistoffelees asked. "Do you mean to the Dark One's place?"

The fae nodded, his face grave, "He sleeps deeply."

"Are you sure?" Mistoffelees asked. "I don't want to put you in danger."

"You need that crystal. I promised I would help."

"Still," Mistoffelees started and nodded, coming to that decision. "Thank you."

Coricopat nodded, taking the other by the hand and guiding him through the woods, not utilizing his normal methods of opening "doors" and shortening paths. He would need his strength to aid in this.

Following quietly, Mistoffelees was less focused on the forest around them and entirely on Coricopat.

They finally reached the rows of standing stones and Coricopat stopped, considering the statue in front of the cave entrance. Swallowing, Mistoffelees took a step toward the entrance. "C-can we move it?"

"I should be able to."

Setting his hand on Coricopat's arm, the youth turned toward him. "This place hurt you last time."

"The Dark One hurt me last time," the fae responded, though not as convincingly as might be hoped.

"Will you be alright?"

The fae nodded, "Move quickly. Try not to wake him, and get out of there as fast as you go in. I will hold the entrance open as long as I can."

Leaning in to kiss him quickly, Mistoffelees nodded. The wood fae offered him a faint smile and then moved over to the statue, struggling for a moment before managing to lift it, his arms already starting to shake. He could feel the darkness twining around his ankles, "Go."

Mistoffelees hesitated for just a moment before running past him into the darkness. Coricopat watched Mistoffelees vanish into the darkness, holding on as long as he could before the darkness itself wove up his legs and body, causing him to drop the statue back into place, he could feel his senses fade as the darkness circled closer.

Inside, the youth held a torch but it went out almost instantly upon entering the passage. In the darkness he paused a moment, trying to orient himself when it felt like the passage floor suddenly opened beneath him.

Falling, he looked around desperately, seeing a blue and green world that made no sense. Trying to figure out how to move in a world with no floor or ceiling, he almost missed the snake lurking behind him, suddenly shooting out of the darkness. It had one large crystal eye, the other apparently missing.

Mistoffelees pushed himself off, trying to evade the snapping jaws. So much for not waking the Dark One up. But the snake had no depth perception, running into itself as often as it nearly reached Mistoffelees' feet.

Finally, after swinging around desperately a few times, Mistoffelees managed to latch on the crystal, using his legs as leverage to pry it off. Cradling it to his chest, he floated away in the strange blue and green world as the snake roared in rage, lashing out in anger and blindness, eating its own tail when it couldn't find the youth.

When Mistoffelees was next aware of anything, it was sunlight hitting his face. He was curled up against the back wall of the passage, in front of a picture of a snake, a hole in the stone where the crystal he was holding should have fit. Blinking, he registered where he was and what happened, scrambling to his feet and running out of the passage. "Cori!" he called.

The fae was sitting, curled at the bottom of a tree away from the standing stones, out of season snow drops scattered amongst the grass around him. He looked up at the sound of Mistoffelees' voice, but didn't rise yet, "Here."

Running a hand across his face Mistoffelees let out a long breath of relief, sinking to the ground beside the other and curling up around him. The fae almost pulled away, but wrapped his arm around the other instead, closing his eyes and resting his head against the bark of the tree.

"Thank you," Mistoffelees said, head resting on Coricopat's lap.

"You're welcome," his fingers twined in the lad's dark hair. "Did it work?"

Mistoffelees nodded, holding up the crystal so that the fae could see it.

Coricopat reached out for it, "May I?"

Nodding, Mistoffelees handed it to him carefully. The fae looked through it, considering it, "That is beautiful."

"It is," Mistoffelees agreed, still looking and feeling shaken.

"Are you alright?"

"I will be," he replied. "And you are?"

"It is not Summer, but I will be. Give me time."

Mistoffelees nodded, sitting up so that he could stroke Coricopat's hair. "Alright."

The fae leaned into the touch, closing his grey eyes, "I love you."

"I'm glad," the youth replied.

"For life."

"For life," Mistoffelees agreed. "I love you for life."

The fae suddenly stiffened, "Someone else has entered the forest."

Mistoffelees' eyes snapped toward the trees. "Who?"

"I do not know, but they come with fire..." Coricopat's face was titled up, listening intently to the forest.

"They?" Mistoffelees asked, eyes widening and he pushed himself to his feet.

Coricopat pulled himself to his feet, "Who are they? What do you fear?"

"If they're the Vikings... the village," Mistoffelees replied, hands moving quickly as he tried to think of a way to explain. "Viking raids have been killing our people, it's why Uncle built the wall around our homes."

The fae frowned, "If you go you will be killed?"

"Killed? I don't know, but if they're coming here..." Mistoffelees shook his head.

"I can't just let you go back!"

"It's my family, my friends," Mistoffelees protested.

"But you could die!" the fae shook his head firmly.

"What do you expect me to do?" Mistoffelees asked, putting the crystal in one of his pockets after carefully wrapping it.

"I'm not letting you go back," Coricopat answered.

"What do you expect me to do then?" the youth asked, frowning at him in confusion.

"I do not know, but you are not going back to be killed."

Mistoffelees considered him a long moment before swallowing and turning around. "I have to at least know what's happening."

Coricopat looked at him for a long moment, "You will go back if you see, won't you?"

"I, I don't," he blinked and slowly deflated. "I don't know. Probably."

The fae looked up again, "Someone from Kells is here." He gabbed Misto's wrist and pulled him along with him through the woods as he caused the woods to give the latest arrival a specific path. Eyes wide at the abruptness, Mitsoffelees followed anyway.

They reached a small clearing, but Coricopat stopped at the edge of it, pointing toward the opposite side, "There."

Skimbleshanks glanced back over his shoulder as he darted into the clearing, heading for another possible path away from Kells and the destruction there. Macavity ran at his feet, stopping and meowing loudly when he saw both Mistoffelees and Coricopat. "Brother Skimble," Mistoffelees said, rushing forward.

The illuminator looked up, "Mistoffelees, thank God. We couldn't find you today and then when they came..."

"Is it the Vikings?" Mistoffelees asked, taking Skimble by the shoulders as Macavity went to Coricopat.

The illuminator nodded his eyes wide, "Aye."

The fae knelt, scooping the cat up and scratching his ears for a moment.

"God, what's happening?" Mistoffelees demanded. "My uncle, the other brothers. What's happening?"

"Kells is in flames, the brothers have fled, I did not see your uncle."

"We have to save them," Mistoffelees protested.

"Mistoffelees, listen to me," Skimble looked him right in the eye, "If we go back there we will be killed. The only thing we can do is pray that they got out."

"But my uncle," he started to protest, Macavity calling out and leaping from Corcopat's arms to block the path back to Kells.

The fae nodded his agreement with the cat and the forest seemed to shift around them, "You are not going back."

Skimble startled at the voice, turning to see the fae standing there, arms crossed, "Good heavens."

"Coricopat, this is brother Skimbleshanks, Brother, this is Coricopat. What do you mean I'm not going back?" he demanded of Coricopat.

"I cannot protect you there. And you will be killed. You are not going back. I will not guide you and the forest will not let you."

"But my uncle, my friends," Mistoffelees protested, turning for the trail.

"No," the fae spoke sharply, thorn bushes sprouting up across the trail.

The youth took an abrupt step back, giving him an accusatory look. The fae scowled at him, daring him to try again. "What are we supposed to do then?" he asked, as demanding of Coricopat as he was of Skimble.

"We have to run," came the brother's reply, his gaze fixed on the thorns. "We have to run and pray we are fast enough to elude them."

Eyes wide, the youth finally nodded, glancing at Coricopat before following Skimbleshanks. "Then we run," he admitted.

Coricopat nodded, "Go."

He paused at the edge of the trees, turning back as Macavity followed on Skimble's footsteps. "I'll come back," he promised. "For life, remember?"

"...For life. Now go. The wolves will watch you."

Staring at him for a moment more, Mistoffelees nodded and followed Skimbleshanks into the deep forest.


	6. All I Have is This

Abbot Bustopher stood at the window to the round tower as rain fell outside, looking over the jagged ruins of the wall they had never had enough people to clear away, even seven years past the viking attack. "I'm so tired," he murmured.

Brother Gus approached quietly with a bowl of soup in his hands, "Come rest, Abbot. Eat something."

"Rest? Eat? How can I? All our most important treasures were destroyed... How was I to know?" he asked, shaking his head, mind trapped in the events of the past.

Gus sighed, "You cannot continue to blame yourself. Please, come take your rest."

"He was only a boy!" Bustopher protested, even as he got into the bed, letting Gus pull up the blanket.

"Rest, Abbot. We never saw proof that he perished."

"But he's been gone seven years," the abbot protested. "All I have is this!" He drew forth a much folded piece of parchment, one of Mistoffelees' early sketches on it. "So many died and all I have left is this."

"And what health you have. Keep the sketch, but do not make yourself ill with guilt."

Suddenly there was the sound of footsteps and the abbot cried out as lightening flashed outside and a hooded figure came up the stairs. A purring ginger cat preceded the figure.

Gus' brows rose at the new arrivals, frowning slightly before his eyes lit up.

The abbot looked away in pain. "Angel of death, don't come for me yet..."

"Uncle," the figure said, pulling his hood down and sitting on the edge of the bed. "I'm not the angel of death. I'm a very strange looking angel anyway."

Macavity purred, weaving around Gus' legs.

Gus leaned down to scratch the cat's ears, murmuring, "Let's see if I can find you some milk, hm?" the brother slipped out of the chamber, the cat following him

"This is a dream," Bustopher murmured, reaching for Mistoffelees.

"This is no dream," Mistoffelees said, shaking his head. "I'm so happy to find you here. I thought I lost you. I didn't even know anything at Kells still stood, or that anyone lived," he continued, going to the window after embracing his uncle.

"You were only a boy," Bustopher murmured, tears coming to his eyes. "So many innoncences lost. And it was all my fault."

"No," Mistoffelees reached forward.

"No, you don't understand. I have no time left... and I was wrong about everything. This is all I have left," he said, displaying the drawing.

Mistoffelees' hazel eyes widened. "That was mine..."

Bustopher nodded. "Brother Skimbleshanks was right, about you, about the book..."

The dark haired man couldn't help but smile, reaching one of his hands out to cover Bustopher's and the drawing. "Skimble never paid you much heed, uncle."

"I suppose not," he managed.

"The brother lived to see his work passed on, completed even," Mistoffelees said, rising and holding out a plain brown book.

"The book of Iona," Bustopher gasped.

"No, the book of Kells," Mistoffelees said, reaching forward. "Open it."

Eyes darting up, Bustopher did, eyes widening in joy. "It's beautiful." His watery eyes rose to meets Mistoffelees' kind ones. "I tried so hard to protect you."

"You did," Mistoffelees nodded. "Thank you. But I didn't need it."

"No," Bustopher agreed, looking from the book to his nephew. "You didn't."

Mistoffelees leaned over, kissing his uncle's forehead. "Get some rest." For the first time in seven years, when the abbot went to rest, it was restful.

B-B-B

Several days later, Mistoffelees strode back into the forest. Since returning to Kells, he'd gone out to the forest every day, sitting underneath the oak tree and quietly waiting. Some days Macavity went with him, but the ginger tabby was starting to slow down. Today though the sun was out and Macavity was halfheartedly trying to catch a butterfly.

Coricopat perched in the branches of the oak, finally dropping down to the branch over Mistoffelees' head. It was the nearest he'd gotten to the other since the man had entered his forest on his return to Kells.

Sighing, Mistoffelees leaned his head back, looking up at the branches and blinking before a grin broke over his face. The fae didn't return the expression, his gaze hard, but showing no thoughts. He leaped to the ground, still refusing to speak.

Biting his lower lip, Mistoffelees shifted over in case the other wanted to sit there. "Hello," he said softly.

"You were gone a long time." The tone of the fae's voice expressed exactly what he thought of that.

"I was," Mistoffelees agreed softly. "I missed you."

"I missed you too. Why didn't you come back?"

"I was training with Skimble," he replied. "He was old, I couldn't leave him. Besides, I did not know it would be safe yet. I did not even know my uncle was still alive."

"I kept them safe for you."

"Thank you," Mistoffelees said, eyes locked on him as Macavity pattered back over.

The fae turned, looking at the cat, "Is that still Macavity?"

"Yes," Mistoffelees said as the cat kneaded his knee before curling up in his lap. Mistoffelees obliged by stroking between his ears.

"You grew up," the wood spirit sounded almost sulky about that fact.

"I did," Mistoffelees nodded. "I'm sorry."

Coricopat finally sat down, but still kept his distance, "Did you finish your book?"

"Yes," Mistoffelees replied, eyes having not left the wood fae.

"Good."

"Would you like to see it sometime?"

"Do I have to go in the stones?" came the question in response.

"No, I can bring it to the edge of the forest," Mistoffelees replied. "It's been worse places so long as we don't go far."

The fae considered and then nodded, "If you would like to show it to me."

"I would," Mistoffelees replied and paused before drawing a small bundle from his cloak. It was a grouping of uneven parchment edges and scraps, held together by twine. "I... Have this too."

Coricopat eyed it, "What is it?"

"It," he paused and silently held out the small bundle.

Coricopat carefully took the bundle of parchment, looking through the sketches, his eyes widening, "Y-you drew these?"

"Yes," Mistoffelees replied. They were all of Coricopat in various shades and angles, a few of the oak tree they were sitting under and scattered ones of Macavity. Overwhelmingly though the bundle was of Coricopat. "For life, remember?"

The fae swallowed hard and nodded, "For life."

"I missed you so much," Mistoffelees said softly.

"I-I missed you too. I didn't know if you were coming back," he murmured.

"I'm sorry," he said, wanting to shift closer but not daring. "But I'm here now. I'm not leaving again."

"You can't promise that," the fae replied quietly.

For a moment Mistoffelees' jaw worked. "I'm not leaving again by any choice that is ever mine," he said finally.

Coricopat considered that for a long moment before nodding and moving closer, to sit next to the man.

Hesitating, Mistoffelees held his hand out, silently asking if Coricopat would take it. The fae looked at him for a long while before finally taking his hand.

"God, I missed you so much," Mistoffelees said, twining their fingers together.

"I...I love you."

Mistoffelees' smile was radiant. "I love you for life."

"Like the fox and his vixen."

"Yes," Mistoffelees agreed, Macavity leaping off his lap and meandering off to leave the two alone.

"For life. Complete." The fae hesitated before leaning over and kissing Mistoffelees.

Letting out a breath he'd been holding the last seven years, the smaller pressed into the kiss, one hand coming up to the fae's face before slipping around to cup the back of his neck.

Coricopat leaned into the kiss, his arms wrapping around the other's waist and pulling him closer.

The smaller went with the motion, tilting his head into the kiss before drawing back enough for a breath. "I missed you, I love you, I promise no power that is my own will move me from here again."

"I love you too, so much." He rested his forehead against Mistoffelees', "I will protect you for as long as I am able and come after you as far as I am able, if ever you leave."

Mistoffelees laughed softly, warm in the space between them. "I won't," he said quietly. "But I'm alright with the protecting and following."

"Good. I love you."

Swallowing thickly, Mistoffelees moved closer. "I love you too."

Coricopat tightened his arms around the other, "I don't want to let you go."

"Then don't," Mistoffelees replied simply.

"I have to let you go back to the stone buildings at some point."

"Well," Mistoffelees chuckled. "Yes, you'll have to let go of me at some point, for a little while. But I can build a hut outside of the stone walls of wood and tonight is a beautiful summer night."

Coricopat curled around the other a bit, "Stay tonight?"

"Yes," he said, swallowing and stroking a hand down Coricopat's back. "I'll need to eat at some point, and find materials for a home, and see my uncle, and you'll need to take care of the forest, but I'm here. And I'm staying."

"I will help you as I am able. To find food, to find things to build a home with. I am glad you're staying. I...don't want you to leave again."

"Alright," the dark haired man said quietly, tracing his finger's across the contours of Coricopat's face.

The fae leaned into the touch before kissing the other again, "And you'll see the forest in all seasons."

"I haven't had a chance to see it in Spring yet," Mistoffelees murmured.

"Now you will. I'll show you the nests, and the budding trees. You'll like it." He considered, "Springtime suits you."

"Then I look forward to it," Mistoffelees leaned in closer, content to sit under the tree in Coricopat's arms.

The fae leaned back against the tree, settled comfortably at the place where his worlds joined. Mistoffelees in his arms and the forest solidly against his back. Summer sunlight filtered down on the pair as Macavity frolicked off beside them, the forest finally at peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since so much of the story is from Mistoffelees' view, we skipped over the Viking attack ((Though in the film historians point out that the villagers would not have hidden in the Round Tower as that was the worst possible idea since the Vikings would probably just smoke them out anyway)).
> 
> That being said, after a time skip welcome to the end of the story! Thank you everyone for reading and those who left feedback-it was greatly appreciated.


End file.
